Lakeview
by Chauncesjourney
Summary: What happens when Kevin and Scotty go camping, who might visit at night? Follows Holiday Hell, make sure you read that first. WARNING: Contains M/M content, and possibly lemon later on. :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry about this short story, I have more planned and will probably change the rating; I'm planning it to get steamy. XD I promise to have the next chapter up in a few days.

Lakeview

Chapter 1: Setting up

It's been about 3 months since Scotty's little accident, and Scotty was finally able to walk by himself. It took a while for Kevin not to jump up and walk with him every time Scotty did, but he secretly loved it. But today, Kevin had a bit of a surprise for Scotty.

While Scotty was in the tub, Kevin walked to the closet and pulled out the two backpacks that he had filled the night before, with everything from sleeping bags to lotion. This was going to be the first time that he and Scotty will be going on a small getaway, and Kevin wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Once he double checked both bags, Kevin went into their bedroom and changed into something a little bit more outdoorsy

He stripped off his usual polo shirt and jeans, now in only his socks and briefs, when Scotty came walking out of the shower. He had a towel; around his waist and water still glistening on his chest he gave Kevin a look.

"If you wanted to have some fun you could've joined me." Scotty said cockily, walking over to the dresser, standing next to Kevin, who was pulling on a pair of shorts, ignoring his husband's remark. He looked over and saw that Scotty finally put on a pair of boxer briefs and was going to grab a pair of sweats when Kevin stopped him.

"I would suggest you put on the clothes on the bed, then make sure you put on the boots as well." Kevin said, nudging his head towards the bed, which had a pair of shorts; plaid button up tee shirt and on the floor was a pair of hiking boots. Scotty looked over and saw the clothes and gave Kevin a quizzical look. "We're going to go out for a couple of days and you need to be dressed for the occasion." Kevin said, pushing his arms through a shirt of his own, and buttoning up the buttons.

Kevin left the bedroom while Scotty got dressed, going to the fridge and packing a few extra items in the cooler. Just as he was about to put some eggs in the cooler, he felt a pair of arms squeeze him from behind. This stopped him for a second, but then went back to work putting food away.

"Hmm… you packed a lot of food, just how long are we going to be gone exactly?" Scotty asked walking beside Kevin, with his right arm still around Kevin's waist.

"Well, I figured we'll be gone for about three or four days. There's lots to see and we have plenty of time." Kevin said, turning around and leaning against the counter, putting both hands, behind the taller mans neck, then gently kissing Scotty. As they broke their kiss, Kevin looked at his watch, "We better get going if we're going to make it by night fall."

Soon Kevin and Scotty were in the car and on their way to the mountains, planning on a peaceful night away from the world. That is until a visitor comes along.

**A/N: Ok, I know that his one was short, but I've had a lot of idea's for them, and to me it seemed like I haven't posted anything in forever. So don't forget to R&R. I love to hear from you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I know that it's been a whole since I last updated, and I'm sorry. I hope that this chapter will make it up to you. In the comment space, tell me who do you think the visitor is? Don't forget to follow me on twitter .com/Chauncesjourney/ or you can send me a PM. I love hearing from you guys. 3 Chauncesjourney

Lakeview

Chapter 2: Sharing is sometimes good

As Kevin drove along the twisted road up the mountain, Scotty looked out of the window and read the sign, "**WELCOME TO LAKEVIEW**". _Where on earth is he taking us?_ Scotty thought to his self, they were in the middle of nowhere. _On second thought, maybe some nice alone time in the middle of the woods wouldn't be a bad thing at all. _Scotty glanced over to his hand that was entangled with Kevin's.

"Are we almost there?" Scotty started to whine like a little kid. Scooting over closer to Kevin, and resting his head on Kev's shoulder.

"You know," Kevin started to say. "you act like a big kid sometimes, and yes we're almost there." Kevin finished, stopping to let a line of ducks cross the road. He felt Scotty raise his head up and look out the window. Kevin followed Scotty's gaze.

"Isn't that," Scotty started to say.

"No, it can't be, he _HATES_ the outdoors."

"Huh, looks a lot like his car though. Oh well." Scotty said, as Kevin drove off for a few more seconds.

"We're here." Kevin said, un-clicking his seatbelt, and heading out the door.

"Finally, I thought that we would never get…here?" Scotty got out of the car and looked ahead of him. There was no camping spot, just one giant hill. _It's official; he's trying to kill me._ Scotty thought to himself. But was soon snapped out of thought when he heard the trunk slam shut. Kevin was carrying all of the bags. "Here let me take some."

"Nope, you're still in recovery." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Kevin, you know I'm better now, here let me take something."

"Not so fast, I'm not sharing _this_ load."

At first this baffled Scotty, causing him to blush slightly. _God he's too easy._ Kevin thought to himself, starting to head up the hill. After a second or two Scotty caught up with him, and they still had about another quarter of a mile to go.

"We are almost there." Kevin said, nearly out of breath, maybe Scotty should have taken some of the bags.

"STILL?" Scotty exclaimed, "You said that like a half hour ago."

***

Finally they were at the perfect spot. Scotty was amazed that a place like this could even exist. It was just two beautiful for words, tree's flowers of all kinds surrounding them, and just a few feet from where they were was a small cliff. From that point you could see the glistening lake. It truly was the perfect spot.

Scotty moved closer to Kevin, who was putting down all the bags he was holding, and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer. "This is amazing." Scotty whispered. That's when Kevin spun Scotty around and gently kissed him.

"I thought that you would like it." Kevin said, after breaking the kiss. "But now we have to get camp set up."

"Oh, and are you going to let me help you, or am I still in _recovery_?" Scotty asked, mocking Kevin a little.

"Well I guess you could help with this little project, it's not too strenuous," Kevin said walking over to Scotty, giving him a little hug, then he whispered, "but if you get too stressed, I'll have to _work_ it out of you." Kevin said, squeezing Scotty's butt at the word "work." Making Scotty get goose bumps, and pulling back a little.

"Kevin Walker, you are the most perverse man when no one is around." Scotty said, joking around with Kevin, but he knew far too well that much work wasn't going to get done tonight. So, with one last peck on the lips, Scotty finally got away from a very clingy Kevin and started to unpack the tent. "Why don't you go and get some wood, it's supposed to get nippy tonight." Scotty said, snapping some sticks together.

As Kevin walked away he mumbled, "I've got some wood for ya." Scotty heard it, but just shrugged it off. Kevin only got like this when they were alone, and especially since Scotty's accident had caused a little speed bump in their bedroom time. Just the thought of doing anything, and hurting Scotty was completely out of the question. As Kevin went to go fetch the wood for the fire, he thought about what was planned for tonight, a romantic campfire, dinner, snuggling by a fire, then release from the world.

Kevin, still in a slight daze, finally gathered all of the wood that they would need for the fire today and tomorrow. Kevin was not going to be going out in the freezing morning air for more wood that was for sure.

Back at camp, Scotty had already had the tent up, sleeping bags put down, two chairs put out, and was now preparing dinner for them. He was ripping up the lettuce for a salad when two people came to the campsite. Scotty didn't realize there was anybody there until.

"Scotty! I thought that was you earlier."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all of my wonderful readers. I first off want to say that I'm very thankful that you guys have stayed with me this long. I was in the process of writing a Torchwood Fic, and got these two stories mixed together. So here is the next chapter in the Lakeview tales. Only a few more chapters for Lakeview left. **

*****Follow me on twitter*****

**/Chauncesjourney/  
**

* * *

Lakeview

Chapter 3

Scotty nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name, dropping the bowl full of salad he was working on. Quickly turning around he saw Saul walking closer to him, with some other man. _Hm, who could this be?_ Scotty thought to himself.

"Jumpy today are we?" Saul asked, kneeling down to help Scotty pick up the contents of the bowl.

"No, just startled." Scotty stated, getting up slowly. Even though it's been a while since the wreck, getting up and down still hurt. "What are you doing here? I never thought of you as the _camping _type."

"I know how to camp, who do you think taught the boys how to put a tent up Nora?" Saul joked, waving over to the mysterious person behind him over to them. "Scotty I want you to meet someone, this is Nick. Nick this is Scotty."

"Very nice to meet you." Nick said, shaking hands with Scotty.

"Same here." Scotty said, looking over this stranger. He was about Saul's height, probably late 40's, looked in shape. He didn't have a gray hair on his head, except for his beard, which was neatly trimmed, with spots of gray in it. Both Saul and Nick were wearing shorts, tee's, and hiking boots.

"Where's Kevin?" Saul asked, breaking the small awkward silence between them.

"Oh he went off to get some firewood." Scotty stated. "I thought I had seen you on our way here, but Kevin said that you never liked the wilderness."

"Actually, 'm the one who drug him out here, he just wanted to go out to some cabin." Nick said, wrapping an arm over Saul's shoulder and pulling him in for a side-hug. _Obviously this isn't just a friend. _Scotty thought to himself.

"Well, we best be getting off, tell Kevin I said hello. Oh and you two should come down to our site tomorrow." Saul said, waving goodbye to Scotty.

"Alright will do." Scotty shouted back at the two leaving. Scotty had been busy talking to them that he forgot all about getting the food prepped, so he began to re-prep the good. The he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Will do what?"

For a second time that day Scotty dropped all of the contents of the bowl on the ground, and aside form Kevin's driving, jumped out of his skin. "Jesus!" Scotty yelled, turning around to only see Kevin. _Why is everyone trying to give me a heart attack today? _Scotty thought to himself. "You didn't have to scare me to death you know?" Scotty said, punching Kevin playfully in the arm.

Kevin was a bit baffled. "What? All I did was ask you a question. Why are you so jumpy anyway?" Kevin asked, punching back.

"Well, you're driving could be to blame," Scotty said, bending down to pick up the contents of the bowl for a second time today. "Ugh, or it could be that Saul is here with another man." Scotty finished, looking at Kevin's face go from playful to full out dumbstruck. Scotty couldn't help but laugh at Kevin's face.

"Shut up. So did you see the guy he was with?" Kevin asked, seeming very interested.

"Well, his names Nick, and he seems like a nice guy. He seems a little bit younger than Saul, but who knows." Scotty said, walking over and starting up the fire. "They said we should come over for food sometime. Actually, you just missed them."

"Really?" Kevin asked walking up behind Scotty wrapping his arms around him, kissing the small of his neck. Moving his kisses into the crook of Scotty's neck, and up to nibble of his earlobe. Knowing the reactions this was doing to Scotty, he said, "Well, I think that we will be busy tonight don't you think?" Kevin asked, looking over and seeing that Scotty was having trouble lighting the match. "Here, let me." He said, letting go of his grip on Scotty, but still behind him, he took the matches from Scotty hand and lit the fire.

"Mm, but what about dinner?" Scotty asked, trying to resist his husband's advances. Only to some avail, but not much. "After dinner we can have some _dirty _shots. How's that sound?" Asked Scotty, turning around in Kevin's arms, kissing him on the lips passionately. When they finally had to take a breath of air, Scotty was very turned on, and by the feel of things so was Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guy's I'm really sorry that this took so long to get done. To make up for it I made sure that his chapter was full of niceness. The next chapter will be full of niceness as well which should be published tomorrow night. Again I'm so sorry for the lateness, and as always don't forget to Subscribe, Comment.

You can also follow me on Twitter if you want to get sneak peeks about future stories and chapters here /Chauncesjourney

Lakeview

Chapter 4

Needless to say dinner didn't last all that long, Kevin was shovling his food down, taking a few drinks to wash everything down. Scotty did the usual "quck nibbling", and couldn't help but watch his husband almost choke on his food. After Kevin's little coughing eppisode, Scotty couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked, after regaining some composure, only to stuff his mouth again.

"Oh nothing," Scotty said, taking a sip of his wine, and taking another bite of his dinner. "just you."

Kevin said something, but Scotty couldn't understand what he was saying with all that food in his mouth. Obviously, Kevin couldn't wait too much longer. All Scotty could do was keep chuckling at his husband. Kevin still couldn't figure out what he was doing that was so comical. After a few seconds of pondering, Kevin finally realized that he was eating quite fast, and also that he kept choking on his food. He just shook his head.

After a few moments Scotty put his knife and fork down. "I'm done, you ready for _dessert_?" he asked pushing his plate away and leaning over the table that they put together earlier that night.

Kevin looked up, pushed the plate with barely any food on it away, jumped up and grabbed for Scotty. Practically breaking down the flimsy table, and crushing his lips against Scotty's. The kiss was urgent and needy, filled with lust. Scotty let go of his self control and let his lust take control. He started kissing back, just as hard, teeth grinding, if he wasn't so horny the kiss would have hurt.

They broke their deep kiss just long enough for Kevin say, "Bed." Then get up and grab Scotty, and almost dragging him to the tent. As soon as they were in, Kevin pushed Scotty back down and was once again crushing his mouth on Scotty's. Hands roaming, and clothes shedding, soon both men were naked; Scotty pushed Kevin over and straddled his legs. Sitting up and breaking the kiss, Kevin whimpered, and both men felt the cool night air on their bare chests.

Scotty looked down at Kevin like a hawk would its prey, with hunger in his eyes. Scotty tweaked Kevin's nipples, making him moan with pleasure, making his cock go ridged and twitch. Kevin loved it when Scotty would play with his nipples; it was like his nipples were connected to his cock. Scotty then pinned his hands on Kevin's shoulders, making sure he couldn't move and leaned down and took Kevin's left nipple between his teeth. Nibbling, sucking, and flicking his tongue around the taught little nub, Kevin moaned out with pleasure, and Scotty could feel Kevin's cock twitch and felt a sticky slime on his stomach.

Scotty knew that he was now in control and Kevin knew that too. Scotty leaned up and kissed his man, gently, lovingly. Flicking his tongue at Kevin's lips, begging for entrance, Kevin finally opened his mouth, letting Scotty in. Soon, Scotty broke away from the kiss then kissed the corner of his mouth, working down to his jaw, up to his ear, and nibbling Kevin's earlobe. Whispering, he said, "I love you." It was breathy, and filled with love. Through Kevin's moaning, he said "I love you so much." With that Scotty went back to Kevin's mouth, giving one last kiss before moving back down his jaw and going in for the neck. Once he got to his spot, the one that seemed so familiar, the one he cried in, the one he snuggled in, the spot right where Kevin's neck and shoulder adjoin. Scotty nipped, licked, kissed, and sucked, leaving his mark claiming his man. This caused so much pleasure, Kevin almost came right then.

After Scotty was satisfied with his work, he worked his way down his chest, nipping and kissing. Taking one, then the other nipple in his mouth, nipping and licking, he could feel Kevin's cock twitch harder, and could feel the copious amount of pre-cum gather on his chest and in his lover bellybutton. Continuing down, Scotty finally got to the pool of pre-cum in Kevin's bellybutton. He took his tongue and swirled it in the pool, pressing his lips around the spot, licking and sucking that oh so familiar taste of his Kevin. No other mans taste could compare to his Kevin's.

After getting all that he could out of Kevin's bellybutton, he licked the trail of pre-cum leading to Kevin's leaking and aching cock. Since had been a while since they had any together time, he thought he would make his man cum quick, and then they could have some real long fun. Scotty also knew that Kevin loved it when he gave Scotty a nice facial. Grabbing hold of Kevin's cock, he slowly began stroking, then leaned down and started to lap at his balls. He could feel Kevin thrashing about, and could hear him moan even louder. Picking up the speed of his stroking, he took one of Kevin's balls into his mouth, sucking and pulling. At this sensation Kevin had to look, when he leaded up Scotty had released his balls, and took both into his mouth, working his tongue and pulling and sucking harder, stroking faster. The sight of his man doing this and the sensations he was causing him was all to much for him to bear.

With one loud roar, bucking his hips up, and thrashing about, Kevin finally came all over Scotty's face, chest and cock. Spurt after spurt after spurt. It seemed like he would never stop. After 4 shots, Scotty lost it, and also shot his load on Kevin's legs which he was rubbing his cock on the whole time. After they both had shot the last of their load, Kevin reached down and pulled Scotty up and pulled him into an embrace, kissing lazily, and lovingly. They cuddled for a while, Scotty in his spot on Kevin's neck, arms together and pressed against his and Kevin's chest, while Kevin had his arms wrapped around Scotty.

Kevin moved his head over to Scotty's ear and whispered, "I love you." With that Scotty replied, "I love you too." Then started to nuzzle Kevin's neck, telling him that he was ready for round too, and by the feeling of Kevin's cock beneath his, he could tell that Kevin was ready too.


End file.
